


Вопрос доверия

by Justin_Hill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek thinks that Stiles betrayed him but it is not true, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Stiles and others are the college students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Hill/pseuds/Justin_Hill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение на заявку с кинк-феста Т5-27. Дерек/Стайлз. Дерек ошибочно решает, что Стайлз ему изменил. Не закатывая сцен и ничего не объясняя, он решает прекратить любое общение с ним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопрос доверия

Стайлз приезжает в Лос-Анджелес за три дня до Рождества. Он выбирается из Сан-Диего сразу же, как только выдается свободная минута. Он скучает по стае, по дому, куда они скоро поедут все вместе, но больше всего он скучает по Дереку. В последний месяц тот не отвечал ни на звонки, ни на смс, а те сообщения, что он изредка присылал Стайлзу, были настолько сухими и безликими, что Стайлз хотел бы знать, какого черта происходит между ними. Да, он сам был занят как черт в преисподней, но определенно точно он не сделал ничего, из-за чего Дерек бы стал вести себя как полный козел. Он стоит перед знакомой до боли дверью и стучит в нее уже битых десять минут, но никто не открывает.  
  
– Дерек! – зовет он, хотя знает, что это бесполезно. Если Дерек дома, он почувствовал Стайлза еще до того, как тот нажал кнопку звонка. Другое дело, если Дерека там нет. И Стайлз совершенно не понимает, с какого, интересно знать, хрена. Он предупреждал Дерека о своем приезде – и не его проблемы, если Дерек проигнорировал и это сообщение, как и сотню отправленных до него. Хорошее настроение, на крыльях которого он промчался почти двести километров, стремительно исчезает, а волнение и беспокойство волнами расходятся по телу, оседая противным комком в горле. Потому что у Стайлза есть смутное предчувствие, и оно ему очень не нравится.  
  
– Дерек, черт возьми! – кричит громче Стайлз и сильнее ударяет кулаком в дверь. Дверь напору не поддается, а вот ребро ладони возмущенно полыхает от сильного столкновения с металлом. Стайлз с досадой пинает дверь и спускается обратно на парковку.  
  
Он садится в свой джип и, недолго думая, набирает номер Скотта.  
  
– Стайлз? Ты уже здесь? – голос друга звучит несколько удивленно, но он быстро берет себя в руки. – Где ты?  
  
– Недалеко от квартиры Дерека. Ты случайно не знаешь, где наш общий блохастый друг?  
  
– Дерек? – озадаченно переспрашивает МакКолл. – Не видел его с Хэллоуина. У вас все в порядке?  
  
– Не знаю, – честно отвечает Стайлз, прикрывая глаза и откидывая голову назад. – Просто… Я хотел спросить, могу ли я переночевать у вас. Я знаю, этого не было в планах, просто…  
  
Стайлз замечает, что дальний угол парковки, где обычно стоит Камаро, пустует. Значит, Дерек его не ждал. Он останавливается на полуслове и прищуривается. Какого. Черта.  
  
– Да, конечно. Мы с Эллисон будем рады тебе.  
  
Стайлз прощается, и, прожигая в зеркале заднего вида пустое парковочное место, едет к друзьям.   
  
Эллисон встречает его милой улыбкой и распахнутыми объятиями, а Скотт толкает его кулаком в плечо.  
  
– Мы не виделись сто лет. Почему ты не приехал на День Благодарения? Мы собирались в Бейкон Хиллз, твой отец ждал тебя.   
  
– Я же говорил, что были дела. К тому же, мы едем домой на рождественские каникулы, так что я с лихвой искуплю все свои прегрешения. Планы же в силе?  
  
– Да, конечно. Мы собираемся у нас дома, как всегда. Стая тоже там будет.  
  
– Отлично, – Стайлз потягивается и без приглашения проходит на кухню. Квартира, которую снимают Скотт и Эллисон светлая и уютная. Они не единственные из стаи, кто не стал жить в университетском общежитии, но единственные, к кому он может спокойно придти и переночевать. Потому что они давно не задают вопросов, если видят, что Стайлз не готов ответить, и они, в отличие от Джексона, никогда не будут насмехаться над его проблемами. Некоторые из них так и не повзрослели, вступив в большой мир, думает Стайлз, присаживаясь на стул. Эллисон ставит чайник и забирается с ногами в кресло-мешок. Стайлз поворачивается к Скотту.  
  
– Почему ты сказал, что видел Дерека на Хэллоуин? Разве он не приезжал на День Благодарения вместе со стаей?  
  
– Нет, – осторожно, словно ступая на неровную и непредсказуемую почву, отвечает Скотт. И кидает пробный камень:  
  
– Я думал, что вы решили отмечать его вместе.  
  
– Чувак, я же говорил…  
  
– Я знаю! Но Дерек сказал, что поедет к тебе, поэтому… Разве он не был у тебя? – спрашивает Скотт, а Стайлз чувствует себя так, словно его облили ледяной водой.  
  
– Нет. Он определенно _не был_ у меня, – Стайлз лихорадочно вспоминает, что он вообще делал в тот день. – Да он даже мне не позвонил, чтобы предупредить!   
  
Скотт растеряно пожимает плечами, Эллисон качает головой и поджимает губы, безмолвно говоря, что она тоже не в курсе происходящего.  
  
– Черт возьми, Скотт, он… с ним все в порядке?  
  
– С ним как обычно. Что? – спрашивает друг, замечая немного укоризненный взгляд. – Мы же о Дереке говорим. Мы созванивались пару раз после этого, ничего, кроме уже привычных язвительных комментариев я не услышал.   
  
Стайлз вздыхает. С языка Скотта так и просится вопрос, и не нужно быть оборотнем, чтобы почувствовать исходящее от него любопытство, распространяющееся по всей комнате. Чайник вскипает, и Эллисон встает, чтобы заварить чай, слегка сжимая руку на плече Стайлза, когда проходит мимо него.  
  
– Я не знаю, приятель, – Стайлз трет глаза и вымученно улыбается. – Я понятия не имею, где облажался. В последнее время у меня было столько всего, что я мог не уследить, где именно накосячил. Я… собираюсь переезжать.  
  
– Что? – Скотт смотрит непонимающе. – Куда?  
  
– Это же здорово, – Эллисон ставит перед ним чашку и ободряюще улыбается. – Дерек знает?  
  
– Нет. Это должен был быть сюрприз, – Стайлз проводит ладонью по макушке, взъерошивая немного отросшие волосы. И отвечает, предупреждая реплику Эллисон о том, что ему так идет. – Не было времени подстричься. Я даже спать не всегда успевал.  
  
Они перебираются в гостиную, где Стайлз рассказывает им, чем был занят, а позже Скотт приносит из холодильника пару бутылок пива и достает диск Мстителей.  
  
– Он обещал быть на рождественском ужине, – говорит Скотт, пока загружается диск. – Сможете поговорить.  
  
– Не уверен, что вообще хочу с ним разговаривать, – отвечает Стайлз и открывает бутылку.  
  
  
***  
  
Стайлз ошибается. Он понимает это, как только видит Дерека, входящего в дом МакКоллов. Сердце пропускает удар, в груди так нестерпимо тянет, что еще чуть-чуть – и Стайлз заскулит от тоски. Он так соскучился по Дереку, он не слышал его голоса слишком долго, а не видел – и того дольше. Стайлза тянет к нему, словно кто-то дергает за невидимую нить. Дерек здоровается со всеми, приобнимает кинувшуюся к нему Эрику, протягивает пакет с покупками Мелиссе и, кивнув Стайлзу, так, как здоровался с ним три года назад, проходит мимо. У Стайлза подкашиваются ноги. Он хочет остановить Дерека, схватить его за рукав, развернуть и заорать – « _какого черта?!_ ». Он знал, что что-то не так. Конечно, Дерек тот еще скрытый сукин сын, но Стайлзу всегда казалось, что если есть проблема, Дерек о ней скажет: чтобы Дерек – и отмолчался? Молчание Дерека и его единичные немногословные смс целый месяц выводили из себя, заставляли волноваться и переживать. Вызывали ощущение беспокойства и чувство, словно Дерек…   
  
Порвал с ним.  
  
Мысль бьет набатом, и Стайлз давится вдохом. Он чувствовал это, когда стучал в закрытую дверь, но не хотел осознавать. Не хотел верить и признавать это, потому что если он признал бы – все бы полетело к чертям. Легко было думать, что Дерек тоже был занят весь декабрь, что не смог его встретить из-за работы, что они разминулись в подъезде, но сейчас, когда Дерек в одной с ним комнате и буднично спрашивает «как доехал?» – вот сейчас осознание реального положения вещей обрушивается на него. Стайлз стоит посреди коридора, держась рукой за дверной косяк, и думает, что политика игнорировать проблему до тех пор, пока она сама не исчезнет, не приносит того результата, на который он рассчитывает.   
  
– Дерек, – тихо зовет Стайлз, заходя на кухню. Лидия замечает Стайлза и улыбается ему, выходя с кухни – пусть у нее нет волчьего чутья, она всегда знает, когда надо уйти. Они с Дереком остаются одни, и Стайлз чувствует, как в груди разгорается ноющее чувство.  
  
– Стайлз, – отвечает Дерек, прислонившись к холодильнику, и смотрит так, словно Стайлз за последний год не стал для него самым близким человеком. Без тени на нежность, без намека на то, что он соскучился. Сам Стайлз знает, что у него-то в глазах отражается полный набор.  
  
– Дерек, я… – Стайлз тянется к нему, но останавливается на полпути. Дерек не двигается с места, лишь поджимает губы и качает головой.   
  
– Мальчики, за стол! – кричит Мелисса из гостиной. Кто-то из девчонок смеется, и звонкий звук разрушает тишину на кухне, выбивая их из вакуума в реальность. Момент упущен.  
  
– Не стоит, Стайлз, – Дерек отрывается от холодильника и проходит мимо. – Поговорим потом.  
  
Все уже сели за стол, и Стайлз тоже направляется к своему месту. Дерек сидит рядом с ним и, когда Стайлз садится, придвигает к нему поближе тарелку с бутербродами, которые любит Стайлз. Стайлз замечает, как дергается рука Дерека – словно он сделал это на автомате, по привычке, а не для того, чтобы у окружающих не возник вопрос « _почему это вы так старательно игнорируете друг друга?_ ». Отец, сидящий по левую руку, не переставая, задает вопросы, расспрашивая и рассказывая сам, а когда Стайлз, наконец, поворачивается к Дереку, тот увлеченно разговаривает с Айзеком. Стайлз чувствует, как начинает злиться. Айзек – первый бета Дерека, Лэйхи половину времени проводит в квартире Дерека, а не в общаге, какого черта они делают вид, будто у них накопилась тысяча и одна тема для обсуждения? Скотт старается максимально заболтать мать и шерифа: волчата чувствуют напряжение и не вмешиваются, а вот кто-то из этих двоих может вспомнить, что у Стайлза с Дереком скоро год отношений. Стайлз совсем не знает, что он будет делать, если кто-то поднимет эту тему за столом: он не хочет врать отцу, и, как бы он не хотел выяснить, какого хрена, выяснять это за рождественским ужином в присутствии друзей и отца он тоже не хочет. Поэтому Стайлз благодарно улыбается Скотту и Эллисон. Когда Лидия начинает рассказывать о недавнем модном показе, на котором она была, шериф тихо спрашивает, наклоняясь к Стайлзу.  
  
– У вас с Дереком все в порядке?  
  
– Да, – Стайлз сглатывает противный ком, – да, все в порядке.  
  
И вздрагивает, услышав насмешливый смешок справа. Спокойнее, думает Стайлз, прежде чем убить его, ты должен выяснить, в чем дело. Он передает соус по просьбе Дерека и даже чуть заметно улыбается в ответ на равнодушный взгляд, сильнее сжимая вилку в руке. Желание воткнуть ее в руку Дерека настолько велико, что он еле сдерживается.  
  
Дерек не остается на вручение подарков. Он вежливо прощается со всеми, в то время как Стайлз оттирает в ванной испачканные в томатном соусе штаны. Когда он выходит, то замечает жалостливые взгляды Айзека и Эллисон, и это становится последней каплей. Он ни на секунду не верит ни равнодушному взгляду, ни безучастным вопросам, которые Дерек изредка задавал ему за столом. И еще Стайлз уверен в том, что он этого не заслужил. Поэтому он хватает оставленные на комоде ключи и вылетает из дома, сквозь зубы пожелав всем приятного рождества.  
  
На улице уже темно, дорога скользкая от выпавшего снега, машину ведет на поворотах, но Стайлз упрямо вжимает педаль в пол. Дерек не идиот, он не поехал бы в Лос-Анджелес при таких условиях, да и Айзек с Бойдом приехали с ним, значит, он должен забрать их. И есть только одно место, куда мог поехать Дерек.  
  
– Дерек, – орет Стайлз, выбираясь из машины. Снег мягкими хлопьями валит с неба, и Стайлз поеживается: он забыл куртку, холод легко забирается под короткие рукава майки, а мокрая ткань неприятно липнет к ноге.  
  
Он уверенно направляется к разрушенному дому, но, не доходя до него, сворачивает и спускается в подвальные помещения. Он не был здесь с тех пор, как стая уехала из города. Даже когда на праздники они возвращаются в Бейкон Хиллз, все расходятся по своим домам, им больше нет нужды прятаться, не после того, как Крис заключил с Дереком мирный договор.  
  
Дерек стоит в дверях трейлера, и его взгляд словно скользит сквозь Стайлза, отчего у последнего бегут мурашки по телу. Дерек никогда не смотрел так – словно его нет. Даже когда вся заварушка с оборотнями только ворвалась в его жизнь, Дерек замечал его и даже обтирал им стенки. Стайлз останавливается в нескольких шагах от него.  
  
– Дерек, что происходит?  
  
– А как ты думаешь?  
  
– Я думаю, что я определенно не в курсе происходящего, твою мать. Ничего не хочешь объяснить мне?  
  
– Может, это ты объяснишь? Ничего не хочешь сказать _мне_ , Стайлз?  
  
– _Я_? – Стайлз задыхается от возмущения. Словно не он говорил все это время, словно не он атаковал телефон Дерека звонками и забрасывал его Скайп сообщениями, в надежде, что однажды Дерек ответит. – Нет, черт тебя побери!  
  
– Отлично. Тогда я скажу: я не собираюсь терпеть это.  
  
– Что – это? – оторопело спрашивает Стайлз.  
  
– Я не собираюсь терпеть претензии от ненагулявшегося щенка. Изволь избавить меня от них, хотя бы потому, что я ушел в сторону без скандала, – Дерек стоит напротив него, Стайлз слышит шумное дыхание, видит, как грудная клетка вздымается под просторной домашней майкой, в которую Дерек переоделся. Дерек выглядит разозленным. – Черт возьми, Стайлз, я дал тебе то, чего ты хотел, что еще тебе от меня нужно?  
  
Стайлз стоит напротив него, некрасиво открыв рот. В голове крутятся обрывки фраз, и Стайлз не знает, к какой из них ему следует прицепиться в первую очередь. В конце концов, Стайлз решает идти в том же порядке, что и Дерек.  
  
– _Ненагулявшегося щенка_? – переспрашивает он, опасно сужая глаза.  
  
– Именно это я и сказал.  
  
Дерек складывает руки на груди – это защитная поза, которую Дерек не использовал при Стайлзе с того момента, как они стали встречаться. Дерек никогда не закрывался от него с тех пор. Ни разу. И Стайлз успевает отметить это краем сознания, прежде чем обида и непонимание заполняют его от ступней до макушки, неприятным осадком оседая на языке.   
  
– Да, именно это я и услышал, – сглатывая, горько произносит Стайлз. – И мне интересно знать, с какой стати я удостоился этого звания.  
  
Дерек кидает на него мрачный взгляд и пожимает плечами.  
  
– Догадайся сам.  
  
– Да чтоб тебя! – ругается Стайлз сквозь зубы. – Дерек, я устал. Ты _месяц_ не отвечал на мои звонки, игнорировал почти все мои сообщения, я не понимал, что происходит, и знал о том, что ты жив только со слов ребят, которые почему-то не попали в твой черный список. И я очень хотел бы знать, почему в него попал я. Господи, _Дерек_ , – стонет, _умоляет_ Стайлз, прислонившись к дивану позади себя и закрывая лицо ладонями, – просто ответь мне. Я должен знать.  
  
– Как и я должен был знать о том, что ты нашел еще кого-то.  
  
– Что? – вскидывается Стайлз, убирая руки от лица и всматриваясь в лицо Дерека. Ему кажется, что он ослышался. – Дерек, ты в своем…  
  
– Я же оборотень, Стайлз. Я чувствую такие вещи. Черт возьми, ты перестал приезжать на выходных, ты стал отдаляться от стаи и от меня. Ты стал мне врать – хреновый, кстати, ход, когда твой парень оборотень, – Дерек замечает, как Стайлз хочет что-то сказать, и поднимает руку, останавливая. – Даже по телефону я могу слышать, как сбивается твое дыхание и частит пульс. И я видел его. Приезжал на День Благодарения, но не остался.  
  
Стайлз смотрит на него, вцепившись в спинку дивана. Он пытается вспомнить, что было в тот чертов день, пытается понять, о чем говорит Дерек… И, кажется, понимает, с облегчением думая, что теперь ему хотя бы не придется гадать. Но за облегчением приходит смешанное чувство из растерянности, обиды и злости.  
  
– О. Молодец. А спросить ты, конечно же, не догадался? – выплевывает Стайлз и отрывается от дивана. – Ну разумеется, это же выше твоего достоинства.  
  
От Стайлза веет злостью, негодованием, от него за милю разит такой болью, что Дерек невольно отшатывается. Ему и самому больно, он хочет знать, почему Стайлз перестал приезжать, почему в машине Стайлза, в его комнате в кампусе пахло другим, почему он видел, как этот другой сидел рядом со Стайлзом в кафе, а от самого Стайлза пахло предвкушением и счастьем, а на губах блуждала довольная улыбка.  
  
– Конечно, ты же чертов оборотень, как я мог забыть, у вас же вместо коммуникативных навыков присутствует пронизывающий насквозь сканер.  
  
– Стайлз… – осторожно говорит Дерек, но Стайлз взрывается.  
  
– Я месяц _сходил с ума_ от непонимания, только потому, что у тебя отсох язык! Долбанный ты придурок! – Стайлз обхватывает голову руками, и Дерек хочет сделать шаг навстречу, хочет обнять, успокоить, но не может. Во-первых, они еще не разобрались в ситуации. Во-вторых, даже если он все-таки сделает шаг, то Стайлз в таком состоянии его к себе не подпустит. Он слишком зол. – Это был Брэндон, и мы занимались в кафе. Занимались, тебе знакомо это слово? Я задолбался ездить каждые выходные в Лос-Анджелес – слишком много денег уходит на бензин. Я… слишком далеко от тебя. Не я придумал идиотское правило, согласно которому альфа должен быть ближе к своей стае, даже если его половина находится в другом городе. И, кстати, если бы я заранее знал, что мы будем встречаться, я бы сразу поступал в ЛА. Я еще в начале семестра попросил Брэндона помочь мне подтянуть программу, чтобы мог без проблем перевестись во второй кампус. И у него переводился брат, он знает, как это делается, поэтому…  
  
Стайлз вздыхает и проводит ладонью по лицу. А затем поднимает уставший взгляд на Дерека и разводит руками.  
  
– Я весь долбанный декабрь сдавал экзамены. Но, как я понимаю, это уже никому не надо.  
  
Слова камнями падают между ними, и Дерек может поклясться, как слышит их тяжелое приземление где-то в глубине пропасти, в которой они оказались. Сердце Стайлза бьется ровно, без особых скачков, с поправкой на нервное возбуждение, пульс выбивает ритм освобождающей правды. Дерек чувствует, как тянущее ощущение в районе грудной клетки испаряется. Стайлз замечает растерянный взгляд Дерека: тот выглядит потерянным и не в своей тарелке.  
  
– Стайлз, я…  
  
– Ты просто мудак, Дерек.  
  
– Я не умею строить отношения, – признает Дерек.  
  
– А может, просто не хочешь? – теперь Стайлз скрещивает руки на груди, закрывается. – До недавнего времени ты вполне успешно справлялся с этой сложной миссией.  
  
– Я. _Хочу_ , – с ударением произносит Дерек, но Стайлз печально улыбается и качает головой.  
  
– Знаешь, когда люди хотят, они разговаривают. Именно для этого придумали слова, а мироздание наделило людей языком. Оборотней, кстати, тоже.  
  
– Я… просто не думал в тот момент. Черт, Стайлз, ты был…  
  
– Год отношений – этого для тебя недостаточно, чтобы начать мне доверять? – опустошенно спрашивает Стайлз. – Я уже не говорю про то время, когда мы выступали под одним знаменем здесь против всякой сверхъестественной херни и слетевших с катушек дедов?   
  
– Прости, – вырывается прежде, чем Дерек успевает его поймать, но он не жалеет. Он чувствует облегчение от того, что все оказалось не так, как он думал, но понимание, что он все испортил и Стайлз не готов его простить, дает противное ощущение зыбучих песков. Дерек тонет.  
  
Стайлз снова качает головой и грустно усмехается.   
  
– Знаешь что? Пошел ты к черту.  
  
Стайлз разворачивается и уходит, от него волнами исходит такой негатив, что Дерека едва не сносит со ступеней. Он не рискует окликнуть Стайлза.  
  
Стайлз не возвращается к Скотту. Он не хочет снова видеть сочувствующие, понимающие взгляды и натянуто улыбаться, продолжая убеждать всех, что все в порядке. Он едет в их с отцом дом, принимает душ, забирается под одеяло и лежит там, обхватив себя руками, пытаясь согреться. Чертов Дерек. С одной стороны, Стайлз теперь знает, в чем дело, и даже выяснил, что накосячил вовсе не он. Но радость от этого не приходит. Стайлз натягивает одеяло выше и вздыхает.  
  
Они никогда не говорили с Дереком об этом. Никогда не обменивались открытками с тремя словами, корявым почерком выписанными внутри, как Скотт и Эллисон. Никогда не шептали их в темноте, наслаждаясь друг другом. Они практически даже не обсуждали, как так получилось: просто однажды Стайлз остался у Дерека на выходных, а ночью ворочался на неудобной кровати, пытаясь улечься поудобнее и возней замаскировать заполошные удары сердца, а Дерек притянул его к себе, устраивая руку на его талии. Просто утром, когда Дерек хотел выскользнуть из кровати, сонный Стайлз притянул его назад, и, потеревшись носом о безволосую грудь, по-хозяйски закинул ногу на Дерека. Никто из них не признавался в любви, но оба знали, что это не просто трах без обязательств. Дерек был тем, кто залечил его синяки и сломанное ребро после похищения Джерардом. Дерек видел его в истерике, когда на отца напал один из пришедших альф, и именно он был рядом, притащив с собой виски из магазина. Именно Хейл был тем, кто в своей самодовольной манере, но все же помогал ему с переездом в студенческий кампус, перетаскивая из машины ящики с вещами на восьмой этаж. Когда год назад, почти через неделю после Рождества, Стайлз внепланово приехал в Лос-Анджелес и остался у Дерека на все выходные, Стайлз увидел то, что всегда лежало на поверхности. Он никогда не говорил Дереку о своих чувствах, но всегда думал, что тот знал о них. Он же чертов оборотень, как он мог _не знать_?! И Стайлз вовсе не нуждался в ответ в каких-то словах. Дерек и так делал для него то, что говорило громче слов. Стайлз видел Дерека расслабленным и открытым, таким, каким его не видел никто - это было сравнимо с тем, как дикий зверь ложится на спину и подставляет живот, чтобы его почесали. Дерек подпустил его к себе ближе, чем кого бы то ни было. И то, что Дерек так просто взял и кинул его, что смог усомниться в нем, ранило Стайлза сильнее, чем все те язвительные комментарии, которые он слышал в свой адрес, когда он уже был влюблен, но они все еще не были вместе.  
  
Стайлз слышит, как открывается окно, а через секунду кто-то спрыгивает. Не кто-то. Дерек.  
  
– Пошел вон, – глухо произносит Стайлз из-под одеяла.   
  
– Нет, – Стайлз слышит, как Дерек скидывает ботинки, и чувствует, как прогибается кровать под весом мускулистого тела. А через мгновение одеяло приподнимается, и теплое тело прижимается к нему сзади, а накачанные руки обхватывают талию. Так, как обхватывали сотню раз прежде, после восхитительного и выматывающего секса. Но сейчас в этой позе нет намека на секс – Дерек прижимает его к себе и не дает ему перевернуться, хотя Стайлз очень хочет с силой треснуть его по лбу. «Не может смотреть в глаза», – мелькает мысль в голове Стайлза.  
  
– Я облажался, – шепчет Дерек, прижимаясь лбом к стайлзову затылку. – Надо было больше доверять тебе. Прости.   
  
– Иди нахрен, – по слогам произносит Стайлз, но не делает попытки оттолкнуть. Стайлз молчит, это необычно для него, но Дерек не знает, сколько это состояние продлиться сейчас. Стайлз громко сопит, потом шумно выдыхает, словно собираясь с силами, и осторожно произносит.  
  
– Если бы я выбрал кого-то еще, я бы сказал, – Стайлз облизывает губы и переворачивается в ослабевшем кольце рук.  
  
– Стайлз, я…  
  
– Но я не собираюсь этого делать. Меня вполне устраивает твоя кислая физиономия, которая время от времени способна озарится случайной улыбкой. Идиот, – Стайлз протягивает руки и обнимает Дерека, утыкаясь лбом в подбородок Хейла. Он чувствует, как сердце внутри бешено бьется, рискуя пробить ребра. Он сделал свой шаг.  
  
Дерек молчит какое-то время, оставляя легкий, невесомый поцелуй куда-то в район макушки, а затем приподнимает лицо Стайлза за подбородок, и, прежде чем поцеловать, тихо, интимно шепчет, и Стайлз не знает, разбегаются мурашки по его коже от хриплого голоса или от самих слов.  
  
– Я тебя тоже, Стайлз.  
  
Губы Стайлза охотно поддаются напору, а ладонь Дерека на груди Стайлза чувствует, как сердце бьется еще быстрее.

**Author's Note:**

> Стайлз учится в Калифорнийском университете в Сан-Диего, это один из десяти кампусов Калифорнийского университета. Вторым, после главного кампуса в Беркли, является Калифорнийский университет в Лос-Анджелесе. Про снег: Согласно Википедии, в Калифорнийской долине преобладает средиземноморский климат, но с бо́льшим разбросом температур. Для гор характерен горный климат, снежная зима и умеренно тёплое лето. К востоку от горных хребтов расположены пустынные районы с холодной зимой и жарким летом. Бейкон Хиллз, как видно из сериала, расположен в каких-то лесах, где вполне себе есть нехилые холмы (с которых открывается вид на весь город). Автор сделал допущение, что это может быть недалеко от гор. В Америке не был, все придумал.


End file.
